happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gloomy
Gloomy is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Gloomy is a grey bat who is almost always depressed. He is based on the stereotypical emo, being quite shy, sensitive, emotional, and suicidal. Unlike the majority of joyful characters, he is usually sad and rarely seen with a smile. It is revealed in What's Sad and Done that he was once a happy and lucky person who played with a ball. He became sad when the ball was popped and his good luck plagued him each time he tried to kill himself. He is mostly known for trying to kill himself, only to end up surviving. For some strange reason, he can withstand forces which can kill most other characters instantly, much to his dismay. He is known for making a signature sad sigh (or sometimes a Handy-like growl) when he survives. He has very few deaths in the series. Episodes Starring Roles *Suic-idol Tendencies *Gloomy's Suicide Smoochie *Breach Racket Blowout *Oh Parachute *Being Patient *What's Sad and Done *Make a Good Depression *Battle of the Bland *Gloomy New Year *Life's a Party *The Extreme Team Featuring Roles *Shipment of Pain *Sky and By *That's Gonna Costume! *Country Rock *At Death's Door *New Leaf *Just my Luck Appearances *Piñ the tail *Dart Attack *Dawn of the Squash *Nutty or Nice *Don't Spray It *The Big Three Oh! *How's That Even Possible? *A Colorful Feeling *Shattered Evil Deaths #That's Gonna Costume! - Crushed by anvil (revives). #At Death's Door - Decapitates himself (revives). #What's Sad and Done - Ball hits through his torso. #Gloomy New Year - Possibly dies when the clock tower explodes (debatable). #The Big Three Oh! - Killed by Flippy's bomb. Injuries #Smoochie 2 - Set on fire. #Breach Racket Blowout - Cuts his arm with a staple. #Being Patient - Injured by unknown cause, knocked unconscious. #The Extreme Team - Recieves burns. Kill count *Buck - 1 ("Suic-idol Tendencies" along with the Idol) *Chuck - 1 ("Suic-idol Tendencies" along with the Idol) *Gutsy - 1 ("Oh Parachute") *Giggles - 1 ("Being Patient" along with Lumpy) *Russell - 1 ("At Death's Door") Trivia *He is an ironic and unique character because he often survives things that he wants to be killed by, instead of trying to escape such things like most characters. *He has only died once so far in a regular episode. *His wings seem to act like a robe when they are closed. *According to the writers, an episode in the future may reveal the origin of his depression. *He is often ignored by flipped-out characters and creatures that would normally kill everyone else. *His pants changed in later episodes (going from shorts to looking more like jeans). *As shown in Not-so-Happy Holidays and Make a Good Depression, he may cheer up at the sight of other characters' suffering. This probably helps to ease his own misery. *Though smiling is rare for Gloomy, he is shown to be happy a lot more often in later seasons. Gallery Gloomy.png|Gloomy cuts himself Suicide bath.png|One of Gloomy's suicide attempts Depressed.png|Gloomy hiding away from the fun Prank gun.png|Gloomy falls for an old trick Oven.png|Gloomy seems to have put on extra sunscreen Hang.png|Gloomy will survive this too Skydiving.png|Gloomy with Cuddles and Gutsy (notice he has no parachute) gloomycta.png|Gloomy character info. Sad and done.png|Formerly cheerful Gloomy playing with his ball happy gloom.png|A rare and touching sight of Gloomy's smile Clock jump.png|Gloomy about to jump from a clock tower. Extreme sneak peek 3.png|Gloomy about to take a deadly dip Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Bats Category:Gray Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 22 Introductions